1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method and a system, and more particularly to a method and a system for operating a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flash memory devices, data is stored by trapping charge that establishes a cell threshold in memory cells. By sensing the cell threshold, data values can be read. However, as the memory cell sizes are reduced, charge retention, and therefore data retention, may suffer. In non-volatile memory devices configured to store data for a long period of time and through power-on/off events, data retention is an important performance factor.
It is desirable to provide technologies to improve non-volatile memory performance, and, in general, to improve data retention for integrated circuit memory.